


Decking the Halls

by TheoMiller



Series: Hero's Cafe Holiday Drabbles [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Elementary (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Gen, Interior Decorating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:32:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoMiller/pseuds/TheoMiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Decorating in the cafe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decking the Halls

“Dean, I swear to god, if you fall down and break your neck,” Rose said, looking up at Dean and shaking her head.

He grinned down at her. “This mistletoe isn’t gonna hang itself, Spice World.”

“It could,” Merlin said slyly. “I mean, stranger things have happened.”

Dean glanced down at him. “Nah, dude, come on. Half the fun of the holidays is decorating, right?”

“I suppose that’s true when you’re not decorating an entire castle,” said Merlin.

“If you fall, I will laugh,” NY Sherlock warned.

Dean plucked a berry off the nearest bunch and flicked it down at him. “I will tell the Doctor on you, don’t test me.”

“And I’ll put you both in time out,” Rose said mildly. “Merlin, if you would help Sam with the trees? I was hoping you could find a way to keep them from dying. Partially because Castiel will throw a fit if we kill a bunch of trees, and partially because the needles they’ll drop will probably evolve into pine tree aliens.”

“Ooh,” NY and London Sherlocks said in perfect unison.

“Stop planning science experiments and scoop more PermaSnow,” Lydia ordered London Sherlock, who rolled his eyes and resumed piling the fake snow into the corners. The café looked like a cross between a vacation home owned by Mr. and Mrs. Claus and a winter wonderland. The exterior had even gone from its neat red bricks and wrought iron to that of a roughhewn log cabin, and the inside matched. There was enough tartan to make even Sam a little uncomfortable, but the Mod had practically swooned and banned Lydia from changing them. (Lydia had ignored her and added four minimalist chairs.)

There was a half-shriek and a crash, and everyone glanced up to see that the ladder where Stiles was standing had collapsed, and he was currently hanging from a tangle of lights fixed to the ceiling by metal hooks that were, thankfully, holding up well.

“Whoops,” Stiles said faintly. “Uh, can someone help me down?”

Snickering, Iron Man abandoned the star topper on the tallest tree and flew over to help him.

“We’re going to lose half our heroes before the holidays are over,” Rose said, shaking her head.


End file.
